


Star Wars Drabbles : Logique & Observation - Drabble n°1 : Lave versus Sable

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Star Wars Drabbles : Logique & Observation [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Drabble, I don't like lava either, I don't like sand
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 03:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6407068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Drabble] Un match entre la lave et le sable se joue dans la tête d'Anakin. Qu'est-ce qui est vraiment le pire entre les deux ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Wars Drabbles : Logique & Observation - Drabble n°1 : Lave versus Sable

**Author's Note:**

> Je me promenais innocemment sur Internet, quand soudain, je tombe sur une tonne de memes sur Anakin Skywalker. Ils m'ont donné quelques idées pour un petit recueil de courts drabbles (une centaine de mots maximum), donc c'est ce que je vais publier pendant quelques temps :D

Anakin avait toujours détesté le sable. « Ça s'insinue partout », râlait-il souvent. Ayant grandi sur Tatooine, planète désertique recouverte de... sable, on peut comprendre qu'il n'aime pas trop ça. Et c'est vrai que ça rentre partout, ce truc.

Néanmoins, sur Mustafar, il avait appris à détester quelque chose d'autre. La lave. Bien pire que d'irriter la peau et s'insinuer dans les vêtements, c'est chaud (genre, très chaud) et ça brûle (mais genre vraiment beaucoup).

Après avoir goûté à la lave, Anakin se dit que, finalement, le sable, c'était cool. Surtout en comparaison avec la lave. Il n'y avait pas photo.

**Author's Note:**

> Nombre de mots : 101.
> 
> C'est assez décalé, on est bien d'accord :p Deuxième drabble prévu vendredi !
> 
> Si jamais ça vous intéresse, vous pouvez suivre toute mon actu sur mon compte Facebook spécial auteure (que je viens de créer, donc il est tout neuf !) : Isa Sidious. ... Comment ça, c'est flagrant que je suis une fan des Sith ? xD


End file.
